Engines include exhaust systems for exhausting gas to the atmosphere. The exhaust system may include a manifold connected to the engine, exhaust piping, a muffler, a tailpipe, and a decorative end-cap mounted to an exit. Decorative end-caps have been used on exhaust systems to provide an aesthetic accent to a vehicle. Unfortunately, such exhaust caps are difficult to install. What is needed is an alternative that is inexpensive and easy to install.